


My Beautiful Human

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Professor Spock (Star Trek), Single Father James Kirk, Spanish Translation, Tarsus IV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por LadyTauriel] Jim es un humano extraordinario. Supera las expectativas planteadas para él en todas las áreas de su vida. Sus habilidades como líder, su pensamiento rápido y su intelecto son factores que contribuyen a su potencial para convertirse en un gran capitán de una nave estelar. El color de su piel y sus rasgos simétricos son sorprendentes, haciendo que resalte incluso en una multitud compuesta por los individuos más atractivos. Su mente es como un sol radiante, una calidez que Spock añora en éste planeta más frío, tirando de él con la promesa de su fulgor.Cuando Jim le sonríe a Stalek, sin embargo, son su corazón y su amor lo que lo convierten en el humano más hermoso con el que Spock se ha encontrado.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	My Beautiful Human

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Beautiful Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648613) by [LadyTauriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel). 

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Star Trek pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.  
—  
Esto es una traducción de la obra de LadyTauriel, que puede ser encontrada en AO3.

_Spock está de pie, con su uniforme negro de profesor, en posición de firmes, en la parte trasera del salón de clases. Se halla detrás del mar de padres listos para ver a sus hijos representar un ritual en honor a la familia, respetuoso e intercultural. Nueve padres están en el escenario, uno por cada alumno en ésta división de la guardería. Un décimo puesto permanece vacante. La vista de Spock viaja hacia el niño vulcano, que se mantiene de pie con una postura perfecta, las manos dobladas tras la espalda, su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. No muestra obvia anticipación, pero Spock puede discernir la ansiedad del niño por su compostura rígida mientras contempla el asiento vacío. _

_— ¿Dónde te encuentras? —Le envía a Jim a su número personal de PADD—. La ceremonia está por empezar. _

_—Voy corriendo, ¿okey? —llega casi inmediatamente—. Corriendo literalmente, empezando ahora. Ya sabes que estaba tomando mi examen final y fui el primero en cruzar la puerta, también. ¿Crees que me esperen? Llegaré en dos minutos. _

_—Me aseguraré de que no comiencen sin ti —le asegura Spock. _

—O—

Spock se sentó en el escritorio al frente de la sala de conferencias para la materia de Xenolingüística Avanzada, observando el patrón de cadetes uniformados evacuando la habitación lentamente, en un mar de rojo. Entre los cuarenta y seis estudiantes presentes, sus ojos repararon en el cadete James Tiberius Kirk.

La noche previa, precisamente a las mil doscientas horas, Spock comenzó a revisar los documentos que sus alumnos enviaron a la base de datos de la academia como primera tarea. Fue el comienzo del tercer año estudiantil para los mencionados cadetes. El vigoroso currículo diseñado para las áreas de Mando y Comunicaciones en la Academia de la Flota Estelar requería un ensayo desafiante como primera asignación. Debía tratar sobre las raíces de los lenguajes vulcano y romulano, tanto verbales como físicos, y sus efectos en las relaciones diplomáticas de dichas especies en los tiempos del Primer Contacto. Spock dominó el tema gracias a su capacidad de aprendizaje superior y el sistema de enseñanza vulcano a la edad de quince años. Sin embargo, era un tema minucioso y exigente, comúnmente sobrepasando el entendimiento incluso de cadetes humanos de veinte años.

Fue una placentera sorpresa encontrarse con un ensayo digno de notoriedad, ejemplar no sólo en estándares humanos, sino también en vulcanos. Contenía información precisa y relevante, así como un profundo entendimiento del tema a tratar. No era nada que hubiera esperado de estudiantes que no fueran de origen vulcano. Contenía un sentido de intimidad y entendimiento respecto al lenguaje vulcano, su cultura y su historia, lo que raramente estaba presente en trabajos de no-vulcanos. Sin embargo, el nombre firmando el encabezado del documento, «James T. Kirk» era humano. Según el extenso conocimiento de Spock, no existían medio vulcanos aparte de él, ni en la Academia de la Flota Estelar, ni en la Federación entera.

Spock, interesado en el profundo conocimiento del cadete Kirk, buscó en las bases de datos de la Academia para saber más sobre él.

Se trataba de un varón humano de veinte años, ojos azules y cabello y piel clara, con el nombre completo de James Tiberius Kirk. Sus padres eran el Capitán George Kirk de la _USS Kelvin _y la Teniente Comandante Winona Kirk. Su padre había salvado a ochocientas personas, incluyendo a su hijo recién nacido, por medio del sacrificio de su propia vida para detener al romulano Nero.

Spock sabía de George Kirk, ya que la guerra contra los romulanos era un evento estudiado en la Federación, tanto como el nacimiento de su hijo durante el altercado, pero no hizo la conexión entre padre e hijo al ver por vez primera al cadete durante el inicio de las clases, tres punto dos semanas atrás.

Por la fotografía proveída por la base de datos, Spock reconoció al cadete como el humano que se sentó en la primera fila de asientos durante la primera clase del año escolar, acompañado sólo por la cadete Uhura, con quien Spock ya había tenido la oportunidad de familiarizarse. Kirk continuó sentándose en la primera fila, nada intimidado por la «terrorización» de Spock contra sus alumnos, como lo explicó la cadete Uhura alguna vez. Era cierto que el curso designado por Spock y su forma de calificar eran rigorosos, y que regularmente planteaba cuestiones difíciles durante sus clases, pero participar para responderlas era opcional.

El cadete Kirk, cuando estaba concentrado en escuchar más que en tomar notas, comúnmente ofrecía sus respuestas. La cadete Uhura era la única otra persona conocida por participar en las clases de Spock. Frecuentemente, tras la respuesta de uno, el otro involucraría al primero en una discusión amistosa rayando en un debate competitivo acerca del tema. Las últimas tres semanas, durante las cuales dio seis clases, Spock nunca pensó en inquirir acerca del nombre del rubio.

En la actualidad, a través de la multitud de estudiantes, Spock miró al cadete Kirk mientras guardaba apresuradamente sus cosas, en el costado izquierdo más alejado de la sala de conferencias. Había sido visiblemente sobresaltado por el sonido de la campana y estaba siendo contenido por su inhabilidad de hacer entrar un libro de texto encuadernado —una rara comodidad— a su estrecha mochila. Rindiéndose, se levantó rápidamente con el libro en la mano y prácticamente corrió en dirección de la salida.

El camino lo hizo pasar frente al escritorio de Spock, donde éste ya estaba esperando que se acercara.

—Cadete Kirk —dijo Spock con claridad, interrumpiendo la carrera de Kirk delante de su escritorio.

Kirk giró para verlo, una expresión tensa reinando sobre sus estéticamente placenteras facciones. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro, su incomodidad y urgencia para irse evidente en su lenguaje corporal.

— ¿Sí, profesor?

— ¿Podríamos, por favor, conversar antes de que se marche? Se trata del ensayo que entregó anoche. Veo que se le requiere en otra parte, así que puedo asegurarle que la plática no se extenderá más allá de entre los cinco y diez minutos, tiempo estándar —viendo los ojos de Kirk vagar nerviosamente hacia el reloj colocado en la pared de la estancia, Spock se sintió orillado a agregar—: tiene un vasto conocimiento de la historia vulcana y romulana, así como una familiaridad con sus costumbres ajenas a éste planeta; es muy sorprendente y, a la vez, nada para menospreciar. Su ensayo fue, en su mayoría, ejemplar. Comparable, sin duda, al producto de estudiantes vulcanos.

Con eso, la expresión de Kirk cambió y la emoción pareció danzar en sus ojos. En su proximidad a Spock, le parecieron inverosímiles y fue ilógicamente orillado a pensar en nubes despejando la expansión del añil cielo terrestre.

—Me encantaría, profesor Spock, enserio: el lenguaje vulcano y su historia son mi placer culposo, ¿sabe? Pero en verdad no tengo tiempo hoy —respondió Kirk, empezando a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta, que ya estaba casi despejada de alumnos—. ¿Podemos hablar la próxima semana antes de las clases? Si me quedo incluso un minuto hoy, haré que mi amigo llegue tarde a sus lecciones de nuevo. Entonces, tendré que soportar interminables quejas de borracho… o peor: su silenciosa decepción —exhaló una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza con evidente cariño—. Si usted conociera a Huesos, no le desearía eso a nadie. Perdón, profesor.

Con eso, giró y corrió fuera de la puerta, dejando una incómoda calma a su paso.

Si Spock no tuviera el recuerdo de Kirk siendo el primero en abandonar el salón luego de cada clase antes de ésta, se habría sorprendido con su apurada partida. Era inusual, de todas formas, ya que la hora actual marcaba las dieciséis con treinta horas, significando el final de las clases para todos los cadetes del programa estándar que atendían periodos matutinos y vespertinos. Antes del comienzo de las clases de la noche, pasaba un periodo de una hora y media, significando o la oportunidad para Kirk de volver a su departamento o disfrutar de algo de tiempo libre antes de un curso nocturno.

Confundido, incierto y poco familiarizado con las rutinas de Kirk, Spock acudió a la cadete Uhura. Era el único cuerpo restante en la estancia aparte de él, esperando pacientemente por Spock frente al escritorio.

—Cadete Uhura —saludó Spock, haciendo notorio su agradecimiento por su compañía.

—Nyota —corrigió ella, no por primera vez.

—Cadete Uhura —persistió Spock, indispuesto a moverse a un ambiente más familiar con una estudiante. Estaba al tanto del interés romántico que Nyota sentía por él y se creía capaz de, eventualmente, reciprocar sus sentimientos, pero les tomaría tiempo desarrollar las bases de una relación que un humano determinara emocionalmente satisfactoria—. Me gustaría inquirir acerca del cadete con quien hable hace un instante, James T. Kirk. Me encuentro inseguro sobre los motivos por los que puede estar ocupado a ésta hora, cuando no hay más clases. Los he observado a ambos en mis clases por las pasadas tres semanas. De la evidencia que he reunido al contemplar sus discusiones frecuentes, he notado cierto grado de familiaridad entre ambos. ¿Lo conoce?

— ¿Kirk? —La cadete Uhura respondió reluctantemente, sus simétricas y visiblemente atractivas facciones cambiando a una expresión disgustada—. No diría que lo conozco. Nadie lo conoce realmente, excepto su amigo, Leonard McCoy. «Huesos», como mencionó. Está en el programa médico. Si desea saber más sobre sus actividades extracurriculares, es él a quien debe preguntar, no a mí.

Spock la observó un momento.

—Está molesta conmigo por cuestionar sobre él. ¿Siente desagrado por el cadete Kirk más allá de sus desacuerdos acerca de sus enfoques xenolingüísticos?

—No tanto como solía hacer —respondió ella—. Antes de que se uniera a la Flota Estelar, nos conocimos en un bar, donde tuve la desafortunada experiencia de recibir una propuesta de su parte. La rechacé, obviamente. Nunca me molestó después de eso, pero ha provocado que sea muy difícil para mí verlo como un humano razonable e inteligente en vez de un borracho trasnochado.

Spock sintió una decepción revolviéndose en su interior y se reprendió por, ilógicamente, formarse expectativas sobre individuos con los que no estaba familiarizado en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Es adepto a la proclividad sexual? —preguntó Spock, desilusionado por la inflexión emocional en su tono.

Nyota dudó visiblemente antes de responder.

—Deberías saber algo sobre Kirk, Spock: él… tiene un hijo. Sólo tiene veinte años y su hijo, a quien únicamente he visto de reojo en los patios de la Academia, luce de cuatro, tal vez de cinco —esperó para que Spock reconociera sus palabras, pero no lo hizo, meramente meditando ésta nueva información y esperando a que ella continuara—. Es conocido como un notorio coqueto por la Academia, pero no sé hasta qué punto los rumores son ciertos. Dicen que estuvo involucrado con una mujer, la dejó embarazada, rompió con ella, pero fue obligado por autoridades de Cuidados Infantiles a criar al niño luego de que la madre desapareciera. Parece un tanto irresponsable meterse con cualquier cosa que se mueva cuando tiene un niño que cuidar y una madre a quien apoyar, incluso si no están oficialmente juntos.

Spock parpadeó hacia Uhura, tratando de educar a sus facciones para no mostrar su continua perplejidad. Falló, lo que fue mayormente embarazoso.

— ¿Cree posible que esté tomado el tiempo libre que le ha sido concedido para cuidar de su hijo? Uno consideraría esto un acto de gran responsabilidad y compasión familiar.

Uhura se mostró incómoda, pero no molesta por la medio reprimenda de Spock.

—No sé qué pensar, Spock. Como dije, nadie le pregunta sobre su vida personal y él, definitivamente, nunca le habla a nadie de ella. Es todo sonrisas, alegatos, buenas calificaciones y «proclividad sexual», pero no deja que nadie vea más allá de eso —le sonríe a Spock—. Quizás seas una rara excepción si le hablas por tu cuenta. Puedo estar en constante desacuerdo con él, pero me duele verlo siempre pintado como una mala persona. Cualquiera merece más que eso.

Pareciera que la tendencia de James T. Kirk al aislamiento estaba relacionada con la inexplicable sapiencia que el humano poseía sobre lenguajes interplanetarios e historia.

—Gracias por la información, cadete Uhura —respondió Spock, recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio—. Consideraré el iniciar una conversación con él en otro momento. Buenas tardes.

Con un asentimiento, salió de la sala de conferencias, pensando en James T. Kirk y los misterios que llevaba a cuestas.

—O—

_Spock ve a Jim corriendo hacia el salón, ya no usando el uniforme rojo de cadete que debió llevar al presentar su examen. Lleva jeans ajustados y una camisa de manga larga azul, ambos de los cuales delinean su cuerpo y resaltan sus colores. Una larga mochila cuelga de su hombro, evidentemente conteniendo su material escolar y el mencionado uniforme. Mira alrededor, parándose en las puntas de los pies para ver encima de las altas figuras que tiene delante. Está fuera de lugar, solo en sus ropas casuales en medio de oficiales condecorados. _

_Un varón humano usando el uniforme de Teniente Comandante gira para mirarlo, antes de barrerlo con los ojos. Sus párpados se entornan con un desdén que a Spock no le interesa. Camina hacia Jim, andando junto al hombre mientras alza una ceja puntiaguda en su dirección, inmediatamente consiguiendo que el sujeto se ruborice y vea a otro lado. _

_Cuando Jim ve a Spock, sus ojos se iluminan con reconocimiento y un lado de su boca se curva en una sonrisa. _

_—Para que la ceremonia comience, tu presencia es requerida en el asiento vacante del escenario —le dice Spock, removiendo la mochila del hombro de Jim e inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda del salón. _

_Jim ve a Stalek esperando pacientemente con los niños terrícolas. La única señal de la preocupación del niño es el leve tic de sus dedos, los brazos colgando laxos a sus costados. _

_— ¡Stalek! —llama Jim, saltando emocionadamente y agitando la mano. _

_Cuando Stalek lo ve, levanta su pequeña mano en el ta’al. No mucho en su expresión cambia, pero Spock puede discernir la leve relajación en los hombros del niño. Jim le saca la lengua infantilmente y Stalek lo acribilla con una severa y reprobatoria expresión. Una delgada ceja se levanta lentamente en la cara de Stalek y Spock se siente orgulloso. Es el comportamiento de Spock «alrededor de humanos ilógicos» el que Stalek ha copiado. Spock lo encuentra impresionante, ya que algunas veces pareciera que el rol de padre e hijo entre Jim y Stalek está revertido. _

_Jim ve en su dirección y Spock inclina la cabeza, indicándole que, de hecho, ha estado siguiendo su diálogo interno y ahora está convencido nuevamente de que son la más desconcertante de las parejas. Sin embargo, dejando de lado todas las probabilidades, se complementan. _

—O—

Cuando Spock vio al cadete Kirk de nuevo, fue uno punto dos cuatro días después, en el Parque Golden Gate, donde Spock relajadamente pasaba el tiempo libre que le era brindado cada semana.

Previamente como estudiante y, actualmente, como instructor de la Academia, la única parte de la Tierra a la que Spock sestaba sometido era la ciudad de San Francisco. Abarcaba la Academia de la Flota Estelar, haciendo lugar para ésta al expandirse durante el siglo pasado. De todas formas, permanecía como una ciudad histórica, un sitio tanto nuevo como viejo, lleno de tecnología de punta e inmigrantes interplanetarios y, a la vez, de un trasfondo proveniente del siglo XX.

El Jardín de Té Japonés, ubicado en el Parque Golden Gate, era un favorito particular de Spock. Contenía extensa flora del país japonés, así como tés dispuestos para la venta. A pesar de las grandes diferencias culturales y el ocasional desbordamiento de turistas tanto terrícolas como interplanetarios, la serenidad y paz ofrecidas por el paraje japonés le recordaban Vulcano a Spock, lo que era tranquilizador para él. En adición, el té ofrecido era inusual, sin embargo, no carente de sabor.

Spock estaba contento con pasar una o dos horas de su tiempo cada domingo en el Jardín de Té Japonés, acogido por el lado pacífico de su herencia humana, y tomarse el tiempo para meditar sobre algunos asuntos que tendría que atender después.

Spock, habiendo bebido ya sus dos tazas regulares de té de jazmín, emprendió su camino fuera del Jardín de Té y hacia las calles públicas del Parque Golden Gate. Estaban cerradas para los vehículos, dispuestos sólo para peatones y, con todo y eso, tenían la misma anchura y fervor de cualquier otra calle de San Francisco que Spock se hubiera encontrado durante alguna de sus exploraciones de la ciudad. Fue en una de esas calles donde Spock súbitamente notó la presencia de James T. Kirk, aproximadamente a veinticinco metros por delante de él.

Con una risa resonante, estaba persiguiendo a un niño pequeño de cabello negro medianamente largo, extendiéndose un par de centímetros más allá de sus hombros. El niño usaba jeans sueltos y una playera azul, similar al atuendo informal del propio cadete.

Desde lejos, Spock vio a Kirk atrapando al niño y rodeándolo con los brazos, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza mientras el niño pateaba en un intento de liberarse, antes de depositarlo abajo. Kirk representó una serie de tres golpes lentos en dirección del niño, que éste contuvo perfectamente. Después, el cadete Kirk y el niño permanecieron en una relativamente inmóvil posición, permitiendo que Spock caminara hacia ellos.

Spock se acercó, su interés por la escena ante él muy enganchado. Fue aparente para él que los rumores acerca del hijo del hombre eran ciertos y que su hipótesis acerca de Kirk pasando sus ratos libres con él era correcta.

No directamente familiar con Kirk, Spock sintió una punzada de incertidumbre al pensar en iniciar una conversación, quizás, incluso, inmiscuyéndose en la práctica terrestre de tener una pequeña charla. Sin embargo, ya que ya había hecho una nota mental para sí mismo sobre hablar con el humano, sería una pérdida de oportunidad el marcharse sin dialogar con Kirk.

Cuando Spock se encontró lo bastante cerca de las dos figuras para ser capaz de distinguir detalles de sus apariencias, fue golpeado por una intensa sorpresa que lo forzó a detener sus movimientos y parpadear dos veces, para tranquilizarse y evitar el exagerar en una muy emocional y, por lo tanto, ilógica manera. Era imposible y, con todo y eso, la evidencia estaba puesta claramente ante sus escrutadores y calculadores ojos: el niño era vulcano.

Mientras que esto ofrecía una inmediata explicación al extenso e íntimo conocimiento del cadete acerca de Vulcano que, de lo contrario, habría tenido una razón estadística del noventa y ocho punto nueve dos por ciento, creaba una multitud de nuevas preguntas, todas las cuales Spock estaba determinado a hacer. Estaba al tanto de las costumbres humanas, empero, sabía que sumergirse en semejante acto de cuestionamiento podría interpretarse como un «interrogatorio» o «entrometimiento» y no sería una placentera y ni siquiera educada forma de proceder.

En vez de caminar hacia adelante con la intensión de hablar, Spock simplemente hizo su presencia notoria parándose firmemente en la periferia del campo visual de Kirk.

Kirk miró un instante hacia arriba antes de ver nuevamente hacia su hijo y, entonces, alzar la cabeza otra vez con un latigazo. Enderezó la espalda y lo saludó; Spock asintió para asegurarle que podía relajarse. Ninguno llevaba el uniforme: Spock estaba usando una túnica vulcana, pero era respetuoso reconocer a un individuo de un rango superior en tales situaciones. El niño vulcano —hijo de Kirk, según los factores— observó con curiosidad la interacción.

—Buenas tardes, cadete Kirk —lo saludó Spock—. Es inesperado verlo aquí. En mis cinco punto dos tres años de relacionarme con la Academia de la Flota Estelar en San Francisco, nunca he encontrado individuos que reconozca en éste vecindario.

—Me sorprende, también, encontrarlo aquí, profesor Spock —respondió Kirk, moviéndose sobre sus pies en lo que aparentaba duda sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos se movieron a su izquierda, donde el niño esperaba pacientemente, informándole a Spock de las dudas internas del cadete—. Éste es… ah… Stalek, mi hijo. Stalek, éste es el profesor Spock, de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Es mi instructor de Xenolingüística Avanzada. También es vulcano, como tú, como seguro ya pudiste notar por sus facciones.

Spock contempló a Stalek, un joven varón vulcano que lucía extremadamente fuera de lugar con su indumentaria humana y pelo largo, y decidió ofrecerle el signo del ta’al, aún sin estar seguro de si sería entendido o no.

—Paz y larga vida, Stalek —añadió Spock.

Fue placentero ver a Stalek reciprocar el gesto.

—Es agradable conocerlo, profesor Spock —tras un breve instante de consideración, los bordes de su boca se movieron hacia arriba, en una completa y fascinante noción, y preguntó—: ¿está mi padre pateando eficientemente «los traseros», para decirlo de alguna forma, de todos sus compañeros de clase en Xenolingüística Avanzada? Él, consistentemente, me recuerda su necesidad de ser el mejor de su curso para completar su carrera de Mando al final de éste año.

Los contornos de la boca de Spock palpitaron también. A pesar del hecho de que era vulcano, Stalek ya había empezado a adquirir un patrón de conversación humano debido a su emocionalmente alentador padre terrícola.

De aproximadamente cuatro años, Stalek tenía la inteligencia vulcana para procesar conceptos más complicados que un humano de la misma edad y era posible que el cadete Kirk estuviera teniendo dificultades acostumbrándose a las diferencias entre vulcanos y humanos en la infancia.

Los ojos de Spock viajaron hacia Kirk, cuyas mejillas contenían un minúsculo parche rojo que indicaba vergüenza, y tenía una expresión de culpa en su cara. Afectuosamente le dio una palmada a Stalek detrás de la cabeza, pero su gentileza se convirtió en una vigorosa sacudida de cabello. Stalek hizo un sonido disgustado y empujó lejos la mano de su padre, pero la acción ya estaba hecha. El pulcro cabello, echado tras las orejas del niño ahora estaba considerablemente menos ordenado.

—Eso es lo que te ganas por delatarme, Stalek —le dijo Kirk informativamente. Girando hacia Spock, comentó—: lamento eso. Tiene razón, lo dije, pero prometo que no seré una carga con mis ambiciosos planes a cuestas.

—No es algo que me preocupe —le aseguró Spock—. De hecho, el ensayo que produjo es evidencia de que usted está, en efecto, «pateando los traseros» de sus compañeros. Fue un trabajo de gran calidad, lo que no he encontrado en ésta clase o en las previas durante mis primeros dos años de experiencia enseñando en la Academia.

Viendo la iluminada expresión en el rostro del humano, Spock valientemente continuó:

— ¿Es inapropiado de mi parte pedir que nuestra conversación pospuesta tenga lugar ahora? Incluso con el conocimiento de que es padre de un niño vulcano, quedan múltiples explicaciones posibles para que esté tan bien informado acerca del lenguaje vulcano, su cultura e historia. No me mostraría reacio a oír los detalles. Comprenderé si declina, sin embargo. Ya que se relaciona con su familia, hay razones obvias para la necesidad de privacidad, que doy mi palabra de no querer romper.

Kirk miró a Spock, dando la impresión de estar considerando algo, su mirada escrutadora y calmada. Tras cuatro punto ocho tres segundos, dijo:

—Estoy dispuesto a hablar con usted al respecto, sólo no aquí —sus ojos se movieron significativamente hacia Stalek, que estaba en el proceso de reacomodar su cabello y, por ende, desatento a su conversación, y Spock entendió, por lo tanto, que la presencia del niño para tal conversación no era necesaria.

—Muy bien —replicó Spock, satisfecho con el progreso de su interacción con James Kirk—. Si tiene su PADD consigo, no seré reacio a proporcionarle mi información de contacto, en caso de que tenga un momento libre, independiente de su hijo, o si tiene preguntas en relación a cualquier aspecto de los vulcanos.

Kirk se mostró momentáneamente impactado. Las emociones en su rostro parpadearon momentáneamente entre confusión, entendimiento, indignación, alivio y agradecimiento. Kirk tomó su PADD de la mochila colgando de su hombro y se la tendió a Spock.

—Gracias, profesor —le dijo con honestidad.

Tras programar su número privado de PADD en los contactos de Kirk y devolverle el aparato a su dueño, Spock se dirigió tanto a Stalek como a Kirk:

—Las gracias son innecesarias, pero apreciadas —les dijo, levantando la mano en la señal del ta’al una vez más—. Larga vida y prosperidad —concluyó, antes de rodearlos para seguir su camino hacia su departamento.

—O—

_Jim emprende el camino hacia su asiento en el escenario. Los oficiales lo observan con cautela, algunos permitiendo que sus opiniones sean alteradas por falsos rumores acerca de su sobre exagerada promiscuidad sexual, otros, juzgándolo por su juventud. _

_La ceremonia que está a punto de suceder es un antiguo ritual de Orion en el que los niños le presentan sus respetos a su «dador de vida» o «cuidador». Se traduce aproximadamente como dedicado a las madres, pero puede participar cualquier progenitor, ya sea el varón o la mujer, dependiendo de cuál estuvo más envuelto en el desarrollo temprano del niño. Entre los humanos, las hembras son las únicas capaces de dar a luz, haciéndolas las participantes más aptas para éste ritual. Es lógico, entonces, que, de las diez personas en el escenario, nueve son madres, humanas y de «mediana edad». Todas miran a Jim mientras las pasa apresuradamente, tomando su sitio en el puesto más a la derecha. Se sienta sobre las manos, casi brincando de anticipación, e ignora las miradas criticonas. _

_Spock conscientemente piensa en mantener las manos sin fruncir, apenas capaz de contener el coraje que siente por la injusticia y los prejuicios. _

_Habiendo tenido el honor de ser incluido en la reservada familia de Jim, teniendo la oportunidad de interactuar con ellos tanto como instructor de la cultura vulcana para Stalek y como amigo cercano de Jim, encuentra una grandeza asombrosa en el hombre. Viéndolo escrutado por las miradas críticas de humanos a los que Jim no les debe ninguna explicación hace enfurecer a Spock. Mirando a Jim, sin embargo, Spock puede darse cuenta de que el humano no le presta atención a nadie más. En vez de eso, sus ojos están en Stalek, quien dirige la fila de los diez niños que caminan para posarse frente a sus padres. _

_Stalek se detiene frente a Jim, alzando la cara para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre. Sujeta un ejemplar de flora de Orion con las manos, escondidas tras su espalda, lejos de la vista de Jim. Jim recorre con los dedos el cabello recientemente cortado de Stalek. Sus manos son más rápidas que las de Stalek, que trata de interceptarlas. La sonrisa que aparece, a pesar de sus intentos por contenerla, en labios de Jim es cegadora. _

_Jim es un humano extraordinario. Supera las expectativas planteadas para él en todas las áreas de su vida. Sus habilidades como líder, su pensamiento rápido y su intelecto son factores que contribuyen a su potencial para convertirse en un gran capitán de una nave estelar. El color de su piel y sus rasgos simétricos son sorprendentes, haciendo que resalte incluso en una multitud compuesta por los individuos más atractivos. Su mente es como un sol radiante, una calidez que Spock añora en éste planeta más frío, tirando de él con la promesa de su fulgor. _

_Cuando Jim le sonríe a Stalek, sin embargo, son su corazón y su amor lo que lo convierten en el humano más hermoso con el que Spock se ha encontrado. _

—O—

Pasaron otros cinco días antes de que Spock hablara con el cadete Kirk de nuevo.

Durante la semana previa, Kirk no se acercó después de las clases para discutir ni su improbable situación familiar ni sus conocimientos de la cultura vulcana. En vez de eso, siguió desapareciendo con el sonido de la campana de la Academia, al parecer para atender las necesidades de Stalek lo más rápido posible.

Spock hizo la lógica suposición de que el niño asistía a alguna clase de escuela o guardería. Sin embargo, estaba más interesado en el tipo de método que Kirk estaba usando para criar cotidianamente al niño vulcano.

En su comunicación con ellos durante la semana anterior, fue capaz de discernir salud e inteligencia en el niño de cuatro años, lo que calmó sus preocupaciones. Mientras que el ensayo que Kirk entregó y con el que picó la curiosidad de Spock en primer lugar no podía ser prueba alguna de su desempeño satisfactorio como padre, una parte de Spock lo forzaba a creer indudablemente que Kirk tenía las mejores intenciones para con Stalek. Como los humanos comúnmente lo planteaban, era un «presentimiento». Spock no estaba para nada tranquilo al tener que depender de emociones para dictar sus opiniones y conclusiones personales, pero no tenía idea de cómo inquirir sobre la vida privada de Kirk pidiendo más información sin parecer hostil o acusador.

Fue la tarde del jueves tras el final de la última clase, cuando Spock estaba listo para dejar el tema de Kirk y su hijo vulcano lejos de su mente con ayuda de una sesión de meditación en su departamento, que Kirk lo visitó.

Hubo un golpeteo en la ventana de cuerpo completo que se extendía a través de casi toda la zona derecha de la sala de conferencias, incluyendo la puerta. Spock miró hacia arriba para encontrarse al dúo al otro lado de ésta, viéndolo con expectación.

Mientras que Stalek permanecía estoico y paciente, el pecho de Kirk, las puntas de sus dedos y su nariz estaban presionadas contra la ventana, indudablemente manchándola con las yemas y su aliento. Kirk miró animadamente a Stalek, sin duda esperando o animándolo a hacer lo mismo, pero los brazos del niño permanecieron doblados sobre su pecho.

Spock no señaló que la puerta estaba abierta; en vez de eso, se levantó y fue a hacerlo notar. Kirk rápidamente se apartó del vidrio, pasando por la abertura, con Stalek a cuestas. Cuando Kirk se detuvo, encarando a Spock, su rostro adquirió una expresión nerviosa e insegura. Spock inclinó la cabeza hacia el humano, tratando de parecer poco amenazador y de indicar que estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier información que le fuera ofrecida.

El cadete Kirk acercó a Stalek a su persona, sujetándole un hombro, antes de preguntarle a Spock:

— ¿Puede enseñar a vulcanos?

Era una vaga e inesperada pregunta, pero Spock se negó a mostrar nada más que contemplación en su cara. Era, en efecto, capaz de enseñar a vulcanos, justo como podía enseñarles a humanos. Sin embargo, sólo era capaz de hacerlo en áreas académicas cubiertas en la Academia, como xenolingüística y temas similares en los que sobresalía especialmente. Spock sabía que debía clarificarlo para estar seguro del significado de la cuestión de Kirk, pero hacerlo podría ser considerado frío y desconsiderado, según estándares humanos.

Spock estaba setenta y seis por ciento seguro de que lo que Kirk le estaba preguntando era si podía fungir de tutor para Stalek en los modos vulcanos, para ofrecerle información de primera mano que Kirk no podía darle de la manera más eficiente por su cuenta, incluso haciendo las investigaciones más profundas sobre la cultura que, al parecer, ya había llevado a cabo.

A pesar de estar siendo criado por un humano, Stalek parecía ser saludable mentalmente y estar emocionalmente controlado, indicando que Kirk estaba haciendo un trabajo digno de halagos al instalar una semblanza de educación vulcana en la vida del niño. A pesar de eso, con los años, el vulcano necesitaría una educación más profunda, una con un estilo más avanzado que el que podía ofrecerse en la Tierra.

Spock se preguntó si Kirk estaba dándole, sí o no, alguna clase de educación a Stalek, ya que cuatro era una edad adecuada en Vulcano para empezar el aprendizaje. También se preguntaba qué estaba pensando hacer Kirk cuando Stalek llegara a la edad adecuada para entrar a una escuela terrícola y qué haría tras recibir una asignación en una nave estelar.

Con todo y eso, ya que Kirk vino a él buscando ayuda, era su obligación como vulcano y como ser inteligente y moral acceder, así que simplemente asintió. La felicidad que irradió Kirk resultó cegadora, pero lo que sorprendió a Spock fue la mano extendida de Stalek. Era el ofrecimiento de una unión mental, según reconoció. Kirk pareció darse cuenta, también, y Spock lo miró, pidiendo permiso. Cuando el humano asintió cuidadosamente, Spock se agachó en sus rodillas y llevó los dedos a los puntos psíquicos de Stalek, quien lo imitó.

—Mi mente a tu mente —susurró Spock—. Mis pensamientos a tus pensamientos.

Súbitamente, se encontró en la basta expansión de la mente de otro. La cabeza de Stalek era vibrante: tanto una sombra fresca como una llamarada de sol y calor. Sus emociones estaban arraigadas profundamente en él, más allá de la superficie que en el mismo Spock, dado su completo origen vulcano. Sin embargo, fluían descaradamente, sin esconderse. No había vergüenza, como esa que Spock encontraba en sí mismo. Era irónico, pensó Spock amargada y celosamente, que un vulcano pura sangre fuera capaz de aceptar sus fieras y muy parecidas a las humanas emociones mejor y más completamente.

El lazo familiar existente en su mente era sólo con Kirk, un río de luz dorada, que abarcaba la extensión completa. Rodeaba la mente de Stalek protectoramente, abrazándola, ocultando debajo de ella los remanentes de dos lazos fracturados. Era posible que Stalek no fuera capaz de sentirlos, incapaz de atraerlos desde su subconsciente.

Stalek proyectó para Spock las imágenes de su infancia temprana y vida actual. Lo mostraron interactuando con niños humanos en un salón de clases, claramente con el propósito del entretenimiento más que para la educación: cada vez que Kirk se iba por un amplio periodo de tiempo, interactuaba con un hombre de aspecto duro de cabello castaño y facciones gruñonas, usando el rojo de los cadetes. _Huesos_, proveyó Stalek, _o el doctor Leonard McCoy, el amigo de mi padre. _La información develó un misterio para Spock.

Las imágenes mostraron a Stalek estudiando los principios del álgebra, leyendo novelas terrestres para jóvenes adultos y arrugando la nariz con disgusto, leyendo y escribiendo en vulcano por medio de un programa de aprendizaje en la base de datos de la computadora y estudiando varias especies de flora y fauna en un libro de texto. En su mayoría, sin embargo, las imágenes le mostraron a _Kirk_ a Spock.

Spock supo que Stalek estuvo bajo su cuidado casi desde los seis meses de edad. Se enteró de que la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Stalek era información inaccesible y que Kirk, ilógicamente, eligió el diez de septiembre como tal y ese día lo festejaban según las costumbres terrestres sin falta. Spock aprendió que Stalek hablaba en vulcano con Kirk, quien lo manejaba con una gramática perfecta, pero usando un acento pronunciado. Se enteró de que Kirk urgió a Stalek a tomar parte en un programa de aprendizaje de lenguaje vulcano para escuchar una mejor pronunciación que la del mismo Kirk. Confirmó que Kirk pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Stalek, usando la mayoría para estudiar para sus cursos a la par de la lectura vespertina del mismo niño. Descubrió que Kirk actuaba más tranquilo cerca de Stalek, creyendo que el vulcano no lo notaba, tratando de ser un mejor ejemplo en las áreas de la lógica y la serenidad. Se dio cuenta de que Kirk, incapaz de conseguirle a Stalek una mascota sehlat en la Tierra, en vez de eso le obsequió, en su cuarto cumpleaños, un gato callejero que encontró, dejándolo por completo a su cuidado.

Stalek le mostró a Kirk recogiéndolo en la guardería, sin aliento por correr todo el camino desde la Academia, a Kirk hablándole de las complejidades de los humanos tratando de sonsacarle una sonrisa y sólo consiguiéndolo ocasionalmente, a Kirk lavándole el pelo, cepillándolo y colocándolo detrás de sus orejas puntiagudas. Stalek le enseñó a Kirk practicando técnicas de meditación cuando creía que su hijo no lo estaba viendo, para posteriormente triunfar al guiar al niño en ellas, explicándole la naturaleza y la habilidad de la mente vulcana para conseguirlo, a su padre dándole un beso humano y otro vulcano en la mejilla antes de dejarlo solo en su habitación para dormir.

_Mi padre es un humano excepcional y un ser que respeto y amo enormemente_, le dijo Stalek. _Si le preocupa que le falte el respeto a los Modos Vulcanos o que no sepa los medios para asegurarse de mi bienestar, no es necesario. Constantemente trabaja para dejarme conocer lo mejor tanto del mundo humano como del vulcano. _

Spock se apartó de la unión, negándose a indagar en las preguntas no hechas y sin respuesta de cómo Stalek terminó al cuidado de Kirk. En vez de eso, miró al cadete Kirk. Kirk estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos, con una expresión cerrada y ojos que cavaron en Spock con una obvia actitud de reto. Spock predijo que Kirk esperaba una reprimenda, posiblemente un regaño conocido acerca de su juventud e inhabilidad para ser el padre de un miembro de una especie diferente. Sin embargo, Spock no tenía interés en darle semejante cosa.

—El profesor Spock es un individuo muy inteligente, genuino y compasivo, muy parecido a ti —le informó Stalek a su padre, rompiendo el silencio. Spock contuvo la sangre amenazando con colorearle las mejillas. Kirk se sonrojó también, viendo en otra dirección—. Estoy dispuesto a tenerlo como mi instructor de las Costumbres Vulcanas, en caso de que tenga la oportunidad de enseñarme.

Kirk asintió y eso fue todo.

—O—

_Llevando el ritual a cabo junto a sus compañeros humanos, Stalek hace una reverencia profunda ante Kirk. Se arrodilla, su frente cayendo a los pies de Jim en señal de respeto e infinita gratitud. _

_Todavía inclinándose y viendo hacia abajo, levanta las manos para presentarle la banda de flores a Jim, lo suficientemente larga para que éste pueda sujetar el otro extremo. Cuando Spock ve los dedos temblorosos de Jim, extendidos para sujetar la banda, mira con curiosidad su cara. _

_Su expresión es de sorpresa y nostalgia, mezclada con el dolor y los recuerdos del pasado que súbitamente llenan el corazón de Jim. _

_Spock siente las lágrimas en el rostro de Jim cayendo tanto como las ve: algo se aprieta fuerte en el costado izquierdo de Spock y continúa haciéndolo. Jim se muerde el labio inferior para contener cualquier sonido que amenace con escapar, pero Spock ahora sabe lo que es sujetar a Jim en sus brazos mientras llora. Conoce el desolador sonido de los sollozos de Jim, la forma en que su cuerpo convulsiona mientras lo dominan, justo como ahora. _

_Spock desea alcanzar a Jim para reconfortarlo y decirle y mostrarle que Stalek está a salvo y es amado, todo gracias al propio Jim. Sin embargo, sabe que no puede hacerlo… en vez de eso, ve cómo las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Jim y la forma en que éste agacha la cabeza, despreciándose silenciosamente. _

_Cuando Stalek finalmente ve hacia arriba, Jim abre los brazos para él en señal de bienvenida. Stalek se para y prácticamente salta hacia Jim, abrazándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos y la cintura, con las piernas, que están algo restringidas por la túnica vulcana que usa. Jim parece sorprendido, echándose un poco hacia atrás, pero rápidamente lo abraza igualmente, descansando el mentón en el hombro de Stalek. Se mece de adelante hacia atrás y en su cara se halla una contrastante mezcla de lágrimas y risas. _

_Spock los mira con una felicidad silenciosa. Sus ojos se encuentran y Jim levanta la mano para darle un ligero saludo. Spock lo devuelve. Se encuentra deseando, no por primera o segunda vez, ser parte de la felicidad que comparten: sumar a ella y deleitarse a su vez. Espera encontrar las palabras adecuadas pronto para poder decirle a Jim el honor que sería. Por ahora, al menos, está satisfecho con ver a la familia con una pequeña curvatura en los labios. _

—O—

Juntos, crearon un patrón, una simetría. Tres días a la semana, Kirk atendía el curso de Xenolingüística Avanzada de Spock, tomando notas tan diligentemente como siempre, en la primera fila, apresurándose al sonar la campana para relevar al doctor McCoy, quien todavía proveía su asistencia «haciéndola de niñera» para Stalek. En las tardes de esos días, a las mil setecientas, Kirk arribaba al departamento de Spock con Stalek antes de partir hasta las dos mil trescientas treinta, cuando finalizaban sus clases nocturnas.

Tanto Spock como Kirk eran insistentes en que Stalek se retirara a la cama en la habitación de Spock a las veintiuna horas, por lo que Kirk terminaba cargándolo de vuelta a casa, que se localizaba a aproximadamente uno punto cuatro kilómetros en la dirección contraria de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Esto no pasaba a menudo, sin embargo, ya que Stalek seguía leyendo o meditando en la habitación desocupada de Spock luego de cenar juntos, hasta la llegada de Kirk.

En las raras ocasiones en que se quedaba dormido, Spock insistía en que Kirk pasara la noche en su departamento hasta el amanecer. Ya que Kirk siempre arribaba a casa de Spock desde la Academia, estaba preparado para simplemente llevar a Stalek a la guardería antes de hacer su camino hacia la escuela. Los martes y jueves, Spock daba dos clases de Mecánica Cuántica antes de estar disponible el resto del día. Esos días, Spock recogía a Stalek en lugar del doctor McCoy a las trece horas antes de regresar a la Academia, donde estudiaban textos vulcanos. Esperaban a Kirk en la librería o arribaban a las mil seiscientas treinta a su salón de clases para encontrarse con él.

Enseñarle a Stalek era tanto intrigante como disfrutable, un reto sólo a veces.

Stalek naturalmente destacaba en prácticas vulcanas. Ya era capaz de alcanzar la primera etapa de la meditación, que consistía en la relajación física y mental por la duración de tiempo aproximada de una hora. Ya que esto era, simultáneamente, el punto máximo que los humanos podían alcanzar y la capacidad de meditación promedio a la que los vulcanos de la edad de Stalek podían llegar, resultaba beneficioso que Spock pudiera participar en la educación del niño en éste periodo específico de su vida.

Stalek también era excelente en el lenguaje vulcano gracias a su estudio autodidacta, las conversaciones regulares con su padre y escuchar grabaciones de noticieros vulcanos. Spock lo ayudó al proveerle textos que lo ayudarían a mejorar en el idioma a un ritmo más natural.

A pesar de ser joven y estar al cuidado de un ser humano, Stalek no era extremadamente expresivo. Por medio de la meditación, era capaz de domar sus emociones tan bien como cualquier vulcano.

Estaba al corriente de la meta vulcana de elegir la lógica por encima de todo lo demás y prefirió seguir ese camino después de aprender lo que significa ser vulcano. Incluso con Kirk no siendo lógico en lo más mínimo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para explicarle a Stalek la importancia de la lógica y cómo el comportamiento ilógico podía ser evitado.

Cuando Kirk no consiguió ser una persona más lógica y menos emocional por su cuenta, compró varios textos escritos por ancianos vulcanos acerca de cómo la lógica era más comúnmente buscada. A pesar de eso, cuando Stalek caía en la emoción y, en raros casos, en la flagrante falta de lógica, nunca se mostraba avergonzado. Siempre había un motivo detrás de ello, como la importancia de la lealtad y el amor. En adición, Stalek entendía que con su progreso en la meditación y el control de sus estados físico, mental y emocional, sería más capaz de mostrar dominio sobre sí mismo.

Spock estaba fascinado con la válida autoconfianza de Stalek en sí mismo y su habilidad de ver los aspectos positivos de la humanidad en vez de verla hacia abajo como una raza inferior, lo que fue el caso de los compañeros vulcanos de Spock durante su infancia. Era ésta aceptación prometida y entendimiento de un niño de cuatro años que incluso los adultos vulcanos no poseían, lo que hacía sentir a Spock esperanza por el futuro interplanetario y sus relaciones entre especies.

Stalek era, en su mayoría, un niño curioso, también, siempre preguntándole a Spock de su crianza, cómo era la vida en Vulcano, de las relaciones que los vulcanos formaban entre ellos. Cuando Spock le dijo de su herencia mitad humana y su madre terrícola durante una sesión de estudios en su departamento, con Kirk tomando notas para una clase en su PADD en la encimera de la cocina, Stalek lo escuchó sin la menor pizca de juicio. Cuando Spock le dijo por lo bajo del disgusto y la xenofobia de sus compañeros y uno de los ancianos vulcanos en la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana, las manos de Kirk se cerraron en puños impredecible e inexplicablemente y Stalek determinó que su racismo era extremadamente ilógico.

En su mayoría, sin embargo, Spock se percataba de la relación entre Stalek y Kirk. Incluso ya teniendo una idea de ella gracias a la unión mental que compartió con Stalek, cada interacción entre ellos le confirmaba su fuerza. Kirk limitaba su contacto físico con Stalek, respetando en ciernes su telepatía táctil. Stalek, a su vez, le ofrecía abrazos ocasionales. Kirk siempre se apresuraba a aceptarlos.

Spock y Stalek estaban en la librería de la Academia una tarde, hurgando en textos vulcanos sobre la pre-reforma. Al final del papel del libro de texto, había una imagen que mostraba a una mujer vulcana de pie sobre el cuerpo sanguinolento de un niño —su hijo—. En la mano, ella sujetaba una lanza, que se conectaba con la espalda de un hombre —presumiblemente, el asesino—. Era un perturbador ejemplo de la violencia nacida de la emotividad que casi llevó a la raza vulcana a la autodestrucción. Spock se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de explicarle a Stalek semejante ímpetu.

Estaba por cambiar de página cuando Kirk atravesó a la carrera la puerta de la biblioteca, hizo su camino hacia ellos y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

Antes de que el cadete Kirk tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecer más que un ta’al, Stalek comenzó a decir en vulcano:

—Buenas tardes, padre. El profesor Spock y yo estábamos a punto de discutir la pintura de la pre-reforma mostrada aquí. Es una madre vengando la muerte de su hijo asesinado. Entiendo que un acto de tal violencia no sería cometido en mi contra en pleno siglo veintitrés, pero creo importante informarte que asesinar para vengar mi muerte en cualquier circunstancia seria innecesario. No es ni lógico ni una acción moral, nacido únicamente de la fea emoción de la ira.

Spock miró atentamente a Stalek, apenas consiguiendo que su mandíbula no se desplomara. Vio a Kirk, excusándose, deseando transmitir por medio de sus ojos que no había sido su intención atender el tema, pero Kirk estaba viendo a Stalek con un anhelo desgarrador.

—Stalek, no puedo prometerte eso —dijo cuidadosamente tras pasar saliva—. De hecho, puedo asegurarte que haría justamente eso. Mi lazo familiar contigo y las emociones que lo acompañan son demasiado fuertes para permitirme usar la lógica o la moralidad para alterar su curso. Te amo demasiado al grado de que sería incapaz de liberarme de la ira, en caso de que algo te pasara.

Stalek pensó un momento, luego, asintió.

—Entiendo. De hecho, esperaba esta respuesta. Quería dejarte saber mi opinión al respecto, sin embargo. Todavía no sé qué haría si ocurriera lo opuesto y estoy orillado a pensar, por la precaución del profesor Spock que, como un niño de cuatro punto cuatro cinco años de edad, no debería estar enfocándome en los temas de la violencia y la muerte. A pesar de eso, como ya estas al tanto, también te amo, y tanto lógica como pasionalmente, deseo que nada de éste talante le ocurra a ninguno de los dos.

Spock vio a Kirk sonriendo tristemente, extendiendo los brazos al ofrecerle un abrazo.

—Ven aquí —susurró con voz ronca.

Stalek fue, trepando al regazo de Kirk y abrazándolo con fuerza alrededor del cuello. Era una gran diferencia de su sofisticación usual y le recordó a Spock que Stalek, de hecho, era sólo un niño pequeño, no un adulto independiente ni un adolescente: requería reafirmación, confianza y amor.

Después, Kirk y Stalek emprendieron el camino a casa, deteniéndose cerca de una larga fuente en medio de una plaza aledaña.

Spock los acompañó, como usualmente hacía, caminando junto a Kirk mientras Stalek marchaba un poco por delante, escaneando las diferentes especies de flora con un tricorder.

El año académico estaba próximo a finalizar y Spock y Kirk habían desarrollado un profundo sentido de familiaridad. El cadete Kirk insistió en pagarle a Spock por las lecciones y por cuidar a su niño constantemente en la semana, pero Spock continuamente presionaba para reducir el monto todo lo que pudiera. Kirk ya estaba trabajando para pagar los costos de su renta, su educación y las necesidades básicas de dos. Cuando Spock no podía cancelar el pago completamente, hacia lo posible por remunerárselo proveyéndoles la cena y material escolar.

Spock y Kirk hablaban seguido, encontrando fácilmente temas de conversación. Sus conversaciones iban desde la educación de Stalek a estrategias de guerra, diplomacia, mecánica cuántica y teoría warp, así como de las posibilidades de servir en el espacio.

Spock averiguó que la intención de Kirk era llevar a Stalek con él a bordo de la nave a la que fuera asignado tras la graduación de la Academia, junto a una niñera pagada que se hiciera cargo de él cuando él estuviera de servicio. Esa era una opción para varias familias en las que ambos padres estaban presentes en la nave, pero Kirk estaba seguro de que con la ayuda de la niñera, sería capaz de seguir siendo padre soltero en el espacio.

El cadete Kirk era extremadamente inteligente y muy educado en varios rubros y Spock continuamente se encontraba preguntándose qué había forjado a un individuo tan competente y fascinante. Spock ya no estaba sorprendido por la ilógica necesidad de sumergirse en su mente, explorarla y deleitarse con ella.

Con el tiempo, Spock también aceptó su ansia por decirle a Kirk que sería un honor servir en la misma nave que él y continuar estando ahí para él y Stalek.

Kirk y Spock se sentaron juntos en la banca de madera frente a la fuente, viendo cómo Stalek escaneaba el agua, que explotaba de ocho diferentes proyectores en el suelo en poderosos chorros. Spock se giró para encarar a Kirk, listo para finalmente preguntar sobre su pasado. Nunca antes fue curioso y estaba al tanto de que serlo ahora podría granjearle un rechazo. Se preparó para la posibilidad.

—Cadete Kirk, sé que previamente jamás lo hemos discutido, pero me siento en la necesidad de inquirir acerca del pasado de Stalek —comenzó—. He sentido curiosidad acerca de cómo vino a su cuidado desde el primer día que conversamos, hace cinco punto nueve tres meses atrás, cuando declinó mi petición de discutir su conocimiento acerca de Vulcano. Hablé con la cadete Uhura luego de nuestro pequeño intercambio y ella me informó que usted tiene un hijo. Incluso antes de saber de su origen vulcano, quise saber más de su familia.

El rostro de Kirk perdió su feliz y relajada apariencia, su sonrisa resbalando para revelar una grave y seria expresión. Spock tuvo que prevenirse conscientemente de hacer una mueca.

— ¿Ha escuchado los rumores, entonces? ¿Acerca de que dejé a una chica embarazada? ¿De que le era infiel con cualquier cosa que se moviera?

Spock colocó la mano en el hombro de Kirk, agradeciendo que el otro no se alejara.

—Cadete Kirk, por favor entienda que eso no fue lo que quise implicar. Admito haber oído los rumores, aunque sólo de la cadete Uhura durante nuestra única conversación sobre usted, pero nunca me convencí de creerlos. Mis limitadas opiniones formuladas acerca de usted fueron positivas, derivadas del ensayo ejemplar que escribió sobre las herencias vulcanas y romulanas y sus políticas. Los rumores también fueron probados incorrectos cuando los vi, a usted y Stalek, cerca del Jardín de Té Japonés más tarde esa semana y cuando continuamos nuestra interacción posteriormente.

Los hombros rígidos de Kirk se hundieron y pareció derrumbarse sobre sí mismo.

—Lo lamento, Spock, sé que no fue su intención insinuarlo. Sólo estoy un poco resentido. Soy muy protector sobre lo referente a Stalek y realmente no le digo fácilmente las cosas a la gente. La única otra persona que sabe de Stalek gracias a que yo mismo se lo dije es Huesos. Lamento no habérselo confiado antes.

Spock se sintió aliviado al saber que Kirk confiaba en él tanto como en el doctor, su mejor amigo.

—Creo que el coloquialismo humano es «no se torture al respecto», cadete Kirk.

Kirk sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Permanecieron tristes, fijos en un recuerdo del que Spock no estaba al tanto.

—Por favor, ¿podrías llamarme Jim? —pidió en forma de pregunta.

—Sería aceptable —respondió Spock, sonriendo suavemente.

—Ah… —Kirk… no, _Jim, _comenzó, pasando la mano por su cabello—. Es algo así como muy largo, si en verdad te interesa. ¿Crees que podríamos… que podrías…? —extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Spock cuidadosamente. Spock entendió que estaba pidiendo comunicarse por medio de una unión mental. Asintió, colocando los dedos sobre los puntos psíquicos de Jim.

—Mi mente a tu mente —dijo.

—Mis pensamientos a tus pensamientos —susurró Jim.

Spock súbitamente se encontró en la bella y basta expansión de la mente de Jim. Era más vibrante de lo que imaginó, incluso más llena de vida.

_¿Has imaginado estar en mi mente? _Preguntó Jim con obvia sorpresa.

_Por supuesto, _respondió Spock, sin elaborar. Tras una pausa, pensó: _eres más que adepto a la comunicación telepática para una persona sin habilidades psíquicas, Jim. _

_Stalek ha estado diciéndome eso recientemente también, luego de que le dieras ese libro sobre telepatía táctil, _Jim reflexionó.

Spock se sintió esperando, envuelto protectoramente en los suaves hilos de la mente de Jim.

_¿Jim? _Empujó suavemente.

_Cierto, perdona, _respondió Jim rápidamente, _me estoy dejando llevar. Tu mente es cautivadora también. Y, sí, me estoy estancando. Porque no es una historia divertida para contar. Probablemente necesites pañuelos mentales o algo así. _

_Jim, _Spock pensó con seriedad, _nunca he entendido la necesidad humana de ocultar temas serios detrás del humor. Ahora pienso que puede ser por miedo al rechazo de otros, quienes encontrarían tu historia muy difícil de llevar a cuestas o comprender. Jim, te aseguro que jamás rechazaré tus pensamientos. _

Fuera de sus mentes, Spock sintió a Jim asintiendo.

_Bueno, _dijo y, súbitamente, Spock se encontró en un recuerdo:

Los campos son dorados en el patio trasero de la casa de su tía, recordándole Iowa a Jim. El cielo es de un azul sobrenatural, a pesar de todo, pero, aquí, el viento no sacude los macizos de trigo como si fueran los cabellos de una hermosa muchacha besada por el sol, así que no es como su hogar. No tiene idea de si es un buen o mal pensamiento.

Resulta que es algo malo, al final. Jim sólo tiene trece cuando las cosas comienzan a salirse de la norma, casi tres meses después de su llegada, pero no es idiota: Kodos está planeando algo. La comida se está volviendo escasa en la colonia y los plantíos están muriendo.

Avanzan tres años en adelante y las señales de auxilio no están siendo respondidas. Jim lo sabe, porque secretamente se dedica a acosar gobernadores en su tiempo libre. Siempre mantiene los ojos y las orejas abiertos.

Es un plan pobre de parte de Kodos, ya que tuvo tres años para contactar a algún planeta, pero es demasiado tarde para una disculpa ahora. En vez de eso, lanza la orden de matar a los débiles y menos necesitados de la mitad de la población de la colonia, que es un total de cuatro mil personas.

Jim tiene dieciséis y está en la lista. Le pone las manos encima cuando hackea los archivos del gobernador. Afortunadamente, su tía y tío están a salvo.

Jim no llora; ni siquiera patalea, tira puñetazos, grita o corre, no al principio. Empaca mochilas con toda la comida que puede encontrar, toma a Kevin, Thomas y a su pequeña pandilla por el pellejo y espera hasta que cae la noche. Mañana, les ordenarán a todos ir a la plaza principal, donde les dispararán. Es muy peligroso tratar de escapar cuando los otros pueden verlos, así que lo hacen por el extenso parche de bosque en medio de la oscuridad.

Le tira un fajo de dinero al único guardia a la vista, arrodillándose frente a él cundo no es suficiente. Es tras la mamada y el ramalazo del orgasmo del hombre que lo golpea en la cabeza con una roca afilada, viendo la sangre correr un instante, antes de volver para decirle a su grupo de jóvenes que la costa está libre.

Construyen un pequeño escondrijo para ellos en los bosques, entre un gran amasijo de árboles altos, donde seguramente nadie podrá avistarlos. Esperan a dejar que pase. Jim se queda despierto toda la noche, sin ideas de dormir, preguntándose cómo nadie pensó en correr a estos mismos bosques, con tan poca vigilancia en ellos. Tal vez es porque nadie esperaba una masacre.

No deja una nota para su tía y tío, esperando que eso, de alguna manera, los mantenga a salvo, mientras menos sepan, mejor. Quizás huyan también, si los guardias vienen por ellos, pidiendo información. Jim no sabe qué hará después de que todos sean asesinados, pero Kodos seguro notará su escape. Vendrán por ellos y no podrán correr por siempre.

Jim sabe que no puede salvar a cuatro mil personas, no cuando básicamente tiene que arreglárselas solo para alimentar otras siete bocas. De todas formas, eso no detiene la roedora sensación que se expande por él, el odio nacido de huir corriendo por sus venas, envenenándolo lentamente por completo. Miles de personas están muriendo y él no puede hacer un carajo.

Es temprano por la mañana del día posterior a la masacre que se escurre lejos de su escondite para ir a la ciudad a buscar comida. Sabe que es peligroso, pero no hay manera de evitarlo. Necesita conservar las fuerzas de todos hasta que… hasta que… hasta que algo pase y alguien venga a salvar a Jim y a su familia elegida y hacer pagar a Kodos por su injusticia.

Con tres sacos llenos de frijoles enlatados, frutas y vegetales que encuentra poco sorpresivamente almacenados en el sótano de Kodos cuando lo allana sin que nadie lo descubra y con la sangre de otro hombre en sus manos, regresa al bosque.

Entre la ciudad y los árboles hay una porción de campos dorados, inmovibles e inmaculados, como si ríos de sangre no estuvieran haciendo su recorrido por la colonia en ese preciso momento. En el borde del campo, justo al otro lado de la valla que Jim escala, se encuentra una maleta.

Curioso, Jim emprende el camino hacia ella. Podría contener cualquier cosa, en realidad: comida, ropa, algo que usar para sobrevivir en su momento de necesidad. Se acerca y lo que ve hace que su corazón se detenga.

En la bolsa se haya un niño. Sus ojos están abiertos, pero no está llorando ni emitiendo ningún ruido. Jim entra en pánico, preguntándose si todavía le late el corazón, y le alcanza la muñeca, queriendo sentir un pulso. Tan pronto como sus pieles se tocan, Jim se dobla con dolor. Puede sentir las emociones del niño a través de su contacto y hay _demasiado dolor. _Está en todas partes y tiene que sujetarse las sienes antes de prepararse y levantar al niño en brazos.

Es vulcano, Jim nota, con una túnica miniatura ataviándolo, orejas puntiagudas, un tinte verdoso en la piel y un corte de pelo negro en forma de bowl. Sería adorable verlo en cualquier otro lado, pero, aquí, rompe el corazón de Jim. Un papel cae de la manga del niño. Está escrito en estándar y Jim lo sujeta rápidamente. Dice lo siguiente: 

Querido misericordioso espectador de nuestro hijo:

Si has encontrado ésta carta, entonces has hallado a Stalek, nuestro hijo. Hace tres punto dos minutos, se nos pidió reportarnos a la plaza de la colonia por cinco guardias armados. Hemos estado a la espera de un altercado durante éste periodo de hambruna y sospechamos que seremos asesinados. Es ilógico escapar, ya que guardias rodean nuestro hogar. Lo dejamos fuera de la puerta antes de que se nos obligue a atender la asamblea con la esperanza de que alguien más exitoso que nosotros en huir lo encuentre y lo salve. Con nosotros, no hay esperanza para él.

Si lo has encontrado, entonces hemos perecido, ya que, de otro modo, habríamos vuelto para recuperarlo inmediatamente. Sus lazos familiares estarán anulados y requerirá inmediata ayuda telepática o morirá de trauma emocional en menos de tres días. Por favor, has todo lo que esté en tu mano para salvarlo. No tenemos familia en Vulcano. No hay nadie ahí para él.

Te lo agradecemos y lamentamos todo lo ocurrido contigo.

Sorin, hijo de Salin, y T’Vora, hija de T’Pala.

Jim guarda la carta en su bolsillo, apenas capaz de leer el final. Cuando las lágrimas caen, lo hacen con pesadez. Llora y llora y llora, incapaz de no romperse mientras corre de vuelta al bosque, tan rápido como puede, con los brazos alrededor de Stalek protectoramente.

Es cuando la pequeña Maya, de sólo nueve, toma el fardo de sus brazos sin dudar y Stalek alcanza con sus pequeñas manos la cara de Jim, que éste se da cuenta de que todos van a morir. Va a morir protegiendo a Stalek de cualquier cosa o persona que venga en su camino y, entonces, todos los demás morirán con él, porque no quedará nadie para protegerlos. Sólo son niños, con un demonio, y van a morir en éste planeta olvidado por Dios, y todos sus intentos por sobrevivir serán para nada.

Sin embargo, no mueren porque, dos días después, Robert April aparece volando en la _USS Enterprise, _como un príncipe en su corcel blanco, listo para salvar a Jim y los otros de ésta pesadilla.

Kevin y Thomas están explorando en busca de comida, especialmente ahora, con la adición de Stalek, cuando ven la nave anclada en la distancia. Notan que hay caos en la ciudad. De alguna forma, corren hacia ella, encuentran un oficial y le dicen de su escondite secreto, alegando que los otros no se marcharán voluntariamente. Tienen razón. Cuando el capitán April y algunos miembros de su tripulación aparecen detrás de Kevin y Thomas, Jim casi les lanza sus cuchillos en ese preciso instante. Es cuando nota el uniforme dorado y la postura nada amenazante que obliga a sus manos a relajarse.

—Tengo conmigo a un niño vulcano de casi seis meses —se las arregla para decir— y necesita atención inmediata que yo no le puedo dar.

Una mujer, envuelta en atavíos azules, da un grito ahogado y Jess emerge del escondrijo, con Stalek en brazos. Jim cuenta las cabezas de todos: Kevin, Thomas, John, Maya, Lucy, Pip, Stalek, todos están aquí… y colapsa.

Despierta en una cama, ojos abriéndose a un techo blanco, e inmediatamente empieza a lanzar puñetazos. Sus manos son atadas, lo que, probablemente, es lo mejor: sabe que, técnicamente, está a salvo, pero su cuerpo no está cooperando. Eventualmente, tras intentar muchos ejercicios de respiración, se calma.

—Stalek —apenas puede decir roncamente—. Los otros.

—Siéntate, niño, y te darás cuenta de que todos duermen a tu alrededor —dice una voz a su izquierda. Jim gira la cabeza. Es el capitán April. Lentamente, se sienta y descubre que no miente. Stalek descansa en una pequeña cuna a su derecha, durmiendo pacíficamente. El corazón de Jim se calienta—. Estás en la _USS Enterprise _y te llevaremos a tu hogar.

Hogar, Jim piensa. No sé qué es un hogar.

—Necesito ir a Vulcano —dice—. Necesito decirles a los ancianos.

—Sí, Jim, sobre eso —dice April—. Todavía no sabemos qué hacer con Stalek. Checamos y Vulcano no tiene ningún centro de adopción ni orfanato. No los necesitan. Nadie abandona a sus hijos en las calles y raramente alguien muere en accidentes o de enfermedades fatales. Especialmente no en una raza movida por la lógica. Cuando ocurre, de inmediato se pone al niño al cuidado de sus parientes más cercanos.

—Stalek no los tiene —susurra Jim.

—Lo sé —responde April, haciendo una mueca—. Podríamos tener que ponerlo en adopción en la Tierra.

—No —dice Jim con rudeza. Sacude la cabeza violentamente—. No, no pueden hacer eso. No pueden quitármelo y luego dárselo a cualquier extraño, sin idea de cómo criar a un niño vulcano.

— ¿Y tú sí la tienes?

—No, pero puedo aprender —dice Jim, tratando de sonar convincente—. Por favor, sólo… déjeme ir a Vulcano. Déjeme hablar con los ancianos ahí, antes de llevarme ante la corte o cualquier cosa en la Tierra. Por favor, señor.

El capitán April le lanza una larga mirada, entonces, suspira:

—Eres James Tiberius Kirk, el hijo de George, ¿no?

Kirk rechina los dientes.

—Lo soy.

April luce empático.

—Eres el hijo de tu padre, Jimmy. Igual de terco cuando es necesario, con el corazón en el sitio correcto.

—Y, justo como mi padre —dice Jim cuidadosamente—, necesito asegurarme de que este niño que fue puesto a mi cuidado esté a salvo, saludable, y sea capaz de tener una vida prospera.

El capitán April lo ve con ojos orgullosos.

—Hiciste una cosa impresionante ahí, Jim —le dice—. Salvando todas éstas vidas así. Nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo. Sé que no te lo parecerá así ahora, pero estás destinado a la grandeza.

Tras una parada en la Tierra y las despedidas entre Jim y su nueva familia, van a Vulcano.

Jim conoce a todos los ancianos vulcanos, incluyendo a T’Pau. Les cuenta su historia, mostrándoles la carta. Le agradecen con gracia, pero le informan que los padres de Stalek no eran ciudadanos vulcanos cuando abandonaron el planeta para ir a Tarsus IV, por razones que son inaccesibles según la ley vulcana. Stalek nació fuera de Vulcano también. Es, ahora, literalmente imposible e ilegal encontrar a algún pariente por medio de las bases de datos.

Buscan los nombres que la madre y el padre dieron, de todos modos, y mandan una señal de auxilio, solicitando comunicación en caso de que el niño esté relacionado con ellos. Cuando nadie responde, Jim está tanto asustado como aliviado.

Incluso cuando T’Pau es una telépata adepta y puede ejercer el procedimiento ella misma, lleva a Jim y Stalek a un templo mental, donde un sanador se une a los dos para revisar el estado de sus mentes y su unión. Es el tipo de unión que Stalek hizo con Jim la noche después del día que lo encontró, posando sus manos pequeñas en su cara y proyectando una inconsciente sensación de seguridad y agradecimiento.

El sanador le dice que, en el proceso, un lazo familiar se formó, lo suficientemente fuerte para adormecer los recientemente rotos con sus padres, que le causaban dolor. Jim es la cosa más cercana que Stalek tiene a una familia, así que es el padre legal ahora. Jim no discute, incluso cuando está más asustado que cuando leyó la lista de nombres en Tarsus IV.

T’Pau habla con Jim sobre Stalek como si no tuviera la opción de desembarazarse de él. No lo está planeando, pero casi lo hace enfermar, pensando en lo que alguien más hubiera hecho o querría hacer estando en su lugar, si hubieran sido los que hubieran encontrado a Stalek y lo hubieran traído a Vulcano.

Empieza a aprender Vulcano, empieza a comprar archivos para PADD y textos sobre la crianza de niños vulcanos, salud vulcana, historia vulcana, _todo _vulcano. Ambos reciben la ciudadanía, también, pero Jim sabe que no se puede quedar en Vulcano para siempre. No tiene nada que hacer aquí, justo como no tenía nada qué hacer en la Tierra.

Las estrellas todavía lo llaman, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Un año después, aplica para la Flota Estelar, es aceptado, y acude con Stalek.

Lo ama tanto que le duele. Le duele en absolutamente todo: en el corazón, los pulmones, el fondo profundo de su estómago. _Te amo, _piensa sobre Stalek. _Te amo, _le dice. Siempre se lo dice, porque Stalek merece ser amado.

Spock salió del recuerdo gentilmente, alejándose de la mente de Jim. Estaba al tanto de la frente de Jim en su hombro y de la humedad que estaba recolectándose por sus lágrimas. Había suaves y rotos sonidos saliendo de él con cada exhalación y Spock sabía que Jim estaba conteniéndose lo más posible. Rápidamente miró en dirección de Stalek para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que nada le hubiera pasado mientras estaban inmersos en el recuerdo. Spock sabía que la transferencia de recuerdos no podía haber tomado más de dos o tres minutos, pero fue una experiencia que ambos percibieron como si hubiera durado horas.

Seguro de que Stalek estaba bien, todavía inclinado sobre un parche de pasto, giró hacia Jim y, tentativamente, lo rodeó con los brazos. Enterró la nariz en un mechón de cabello dorado, pero sólo lo necesario para que el detalle pasara desapercibido.

—Está bien llorar, Jim —le dijo—. No te dejaré.

Escuchó una débil risita.

—Después de todo éste tiempo resulta que soy el que sigue necesitando los pañuelos.

Su oración no era del todo acertada, sin embargo, porque Spock era capaz de sentir cierto escozor en los ojos. Sus ductos lagrimales, activos gracias a su lado humano, se abrieron y ningún control fue incapaz de impedir sus propias lágrimas de caer silenciosamente.

Pasó su mano suavemente por la mejilla de Jim, deslizándola por su mentón, levantándola para urgir a Jim a alzar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, el dolor y la miseria reflejados en sus ojos, así como conducidos por el tacto de la mano de Spock, lo impresionaron. Estaba fuera de lugar, sabía, pero las emociones violentas emitidas por Jim eran algo que Spock no podía evitar.

—Jim —dijo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—, el capitán April estaba en lo cierto al decir que eras el único capaz de salvar a los niños. Hiciste todo en tu poder para lograrlo y tratar de hacer más hubiera sido contraproducente.

—Sí, sé eso en mi cabeza, pero mi corazón no se lo cree. Si sólo hubiera ido ahí, tal vez, ese día, en vez de sentarme en los alrededores sin hacer nada, habría tenido tiempo de prevenir a la gente —Jim giró para ver a Stalek—. Habría podido decirles a sus padres de nuestro escondite, si hubiera estado ahí mientras dejaban a Stalek donde lo encontré.

—No, Jim —le aseguró Spock—. Te habrían matado. Hiciste todo lo que podías.

Jim asintió temblorosamente.

—Es lo que me sigo diciendo a mí mismo.

—Antes de tener el honor de conocer los motivos detrás de tu sobreprotección con Stalek y su origen, habitualmente me preguntaba por qué eras incapaz de corregir la opinión de tus compañeros para prevenirlos de crear más rumores e imputarte una reputación que claramente no mereces. Ahora entiendo la humildad detrás de esto: no es una historia para contársela a cualquiera y en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar cercanamente relacionado con el doctor McCoy y conmigo, no sueles apegarte a nadie. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos individuos en tus clases quienes desean conocerte fuera de las falsas imprecaciones que ocasionalmente han de escuchar. ¿Por qué te privas de decirles a todos la verdad?

—Como posiblemente entiendes ahora, tengo serios problemas de confianza —le dijo Jim, luciendo incómodo—. El terapeuta trató de trabajarlos conmigo luego de que volví a la Tierra con Stalek, pero no funcionó. Sé que siempre los tendré, de hecho. Y, además — miró a Spock significativamente—, no hay necesidad de informar a la gente de nada: prefiero que hablen de mí que de Stalek.

Spock sabía que estaba mirándolo de reojo, viendo la cara de Jim abiertamente, pero entendió que, según los estándares humanos de cercanía, habían sobrepasado la formalidad. Se preguntó, una vez más, qué habían hecho, tanto él, como la Flota Estelar, la Tierra, la Federación y todo el Universo para merecer la cegadora e inexplicable entidad que era James Kirk.

—O—

_Stalek sigue adelante, hacia el departamento compartido por el dúo, mientras Spock y Jim lo siguen en la distancia, hablando por lo bajo. _

_Jim está sujetando las flores de Orion reverentemente contra su pecho, donde late su corazón, y su mano izquierda cuelga entre ellos, cerca de la de Spock. _

_Las flores representan agradecimiento, devoción y respeto, sin duda recordándole a Jim el pasado y las circunstancias que lo llevaron a tener a Stalek. _

_Spock sabe que sigue siendo el profesor de Jim, incluso cuando el curso escolar terminará en un mes. Spock fue asignado a la _USS Enterprise_, para su primer viaje tras su larga reconstrucción, como el primer oficial del capitán Pike, según ha estado al tanto desde el inicio del año. _

_Jim, luego de graduarse con los marcadores más altos de todo su curso, será asignado a la _Enterprise_ como Teniente Comandante, ingeniero de vuelo y tercero al mando. No es oficial todavía, pero Pike y Spock ya se lo han informado. Quieren que lo sepa antes de tiempo, en caso de que sea una posición que quiera declinar, dadas sus previas relaciones con la nave, pero Jim rápidamente les asegura que sus experiencias previas no lo comprometerán emocionalmente de ninguna forma, que, de hecho, quiere servir en la bella nave que les salvó la vida tanto a él como a Stalek y sus amigos. Stalek vendrá con él, con la aprobación de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. _

_Una de las observaciones de las circunstancias es que Spock no será profesor de Jim por más tiempo. _

_—Jim, recientemente he tenido mucho en mente, y apreciaría la oportunidad de compartir mis pensamientos contigo —dice tentativamente. _

_—Seguro, Spock —Responde Jim suavemente—. ¿De qué se trata?_

_—Te he conocido como tu instructor desde el comienzo de éste curso escolar, te he visto prosperar en mi clase más que a ningún otro estudiante. Eres un individuo excepcional y un gran padre, lleno de cuidado, amor, atención y conocimiento. Tus habilidades de liderazgo no tienen igual y son brillantes. Eres el ser más estéticamente atractivo que he contemplado. Eres el padre soltero de un niño vulcano. Soy vulcano también. Stalek es un niño que entiendo en términos biológicos, culturales e intelectuales y parece disfrutar mi presencia, yo…_

_Es interrumpido, sin embargo, porque dedos cálidos toman los suyos. Spock mira a Jim, sorprendido. Observa sus manos entrelazadas y, entonces, de nuevo a Jim, con las cejas alzadas. _

_—Sé lo que intentas decir, Spock —le dice Jim con una sonrisa—. Está bien si es difícil o si estás nervioso. Entiendo. Enserio me gustas también, ¿sabes? Mucho. ¿Podemos…? ¿Podríamos…? —pierde el hilo, ahora luciendo inseguro de sí mismo—. ¿Podríamos tener una cita?_

_—Si te refieres a participar en una convivencia social conmigo, entonces puedo asegurarte que ya hemos tenido múltiples citas entre nosotros —responde Spock, sólo para hacer reír a Jim. _

_Y lo consigue. _

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario ;)  
Esto es una traducción, así que si quieres ver más contenido de LadyTauriel, visita su perfil en AO3.  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones…).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y medio ambiente).  
FictionPress y AO3: The state of dreaming (historias originales de horror, sci-fi y fantasía).  
¡APOYEN A AUSTRALIA!  
Y únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


End file.
